Its Love
by Stefani Random BD
Summary: Being with them is like a breath of fresh air. Every moment you're in each other's you never want to leave. When you stare into their eye s you see both your souls dancing happily. Many people can't explain it, some call a just a feeling, but no…its love.
1. Chapter 1

**Well a lot has happen during the last 2 weeks and I must sadly info you peoples that ****_No Me Without You_**** has been on hitas. Yes you may now enter your 'wtf' face but I've just lost inspiration in that story and I'm tryin to get it back with AMV on Youtube. I don't know if I will keep it up or not I've just been really busy with school and my family. **

**But today Joseph and I spent the entire day together and that made me less stress and very happy ;) **

**Soooo I am writing this story for all the people who has that special someone! So during this time anyone and I do mean ****_anyone_**** can shout out about how much you love someone or talk about a crush or if you're having troubles in your relationship. ;)**

**I'm not a expert but I can help! So let's get this show on the road XD ladies and gentlemen I give you ****_It's Love!_**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha all right go to Rumiko Takahashi -3-**

* * *

_It's Love_

_Being with them is like a breath of fresh air. Every moment you're in each other's you never want to leave. When you stare into their eye s you see both your souls dancing happily. Many people can't explain it, some call a just a feeling, but no…its love._

* * *

They just sat there.

Staring at each other.

Looking at every feature on each other's face.

Really they had lost track of how long their little game went one, but they didn't care.

He placed his hand on her cheek. "Why do you wear that stuff on your face?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled playfully. "Because I want to."

"But why?"

"Because there are some imperfections that I want to cover."

He pulled her towards him, pushing her legs behind him and his behind her. "You are nothing close to imperfection."

His husky voice caused her to shiver, but she didn't mind. "You wanna know something?"

She leaned in, their foreheads touching. "What?"

"I love you." That was all he needed before crashing his lips into hers, their tongues moving in harmony.

He pulled backed for the sake of air, but smiled. "Love you too wench."

* * *

Kagome huffed as she walked down the overly crowded streets of New York, she had been tired this morning from her and Inuyasha _activates _last night so she will probably get an ear full from her bitchy-all-the-time boss.

_'Not my fault he's an animal.'_ she smiled slyly at her thought, the way that Inuyasha had taken control last night was the clear definition of sexy.

_Slap_

That sound had cause Kagome to fall out her fantasy and go red with anger. _'Did they just slap my ass?!'_

"The hell you think this-" Kagome was cut off to see her gorgeous but semi-retarded best friend Sango grinning like a mad man.

"You really need to keep a lid on that temper of yours 'Gome."

Kagome clicked her tongue. "I know you're not talking about _my_ temper. God not even Dr. Phil can help your ass when you're on your period!"

"Whatever you bitch." Sango laughed. They started walking together laughing and talking on the busy street.

"So…" Sango started. "What caused you to be late my dear friend?"

"Ohh you know stayed up late. Couldn't get any sleep last night with Inuyasha's pounding." Kagome said smirking.

Sango grinned. "Ohh you bitch, you had some of that rough, wet, fast demon sex last night huh?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Why do you always think sex has to be rough and fast?"

"Because the direction of power can be switched up when you guys are rubbing against each other all sexy like…"

"Really?" Kagome laughed.

"Yes really!" she shouted. "But when you're going slow, us women are begging for the asshole to move fast but nope he doesn't wanna go. So that's why I prefer pussy pounding- cock crushing sex."

Kagome busted out laughing causing people to look at her strangely but she just waved them off. "I swear I wonder why I'm friends with you."

"Because." Sango slugged an arm around her shorter friend's shoulders. "You love me and your life would be really boring and fucking plain without me."

Kagome giggle. "Yeah your right. Now let's go I don't want Queen Bitch to be on my ass all day."

"Sure thing honey."

And they skipped off to work causing people to look at them strangely. About fifteen minutes later they walked into the lobby of a high-raise building labeled _Diable Fantaisie_. It was the rebel of the fashion and makeup world. Starting in 03' DF was known for its edgy make up and sexy but simply clothing, it made at least 2 billion a year of off its product and it always looking for new designs for its image.

That is where Kagome comes in; she was always fascinated with art as a child and when she was old enough she taught herself how to become a makeup artist. Wanted to make a career out of her passion, she applied to work at DF and by some miracle she got it! But she was only an assistant; all she did was run errands and get yelled at for not bringing in coffee at the right time.

Kagome sighed and Sango looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking bout' my place in the world."

Sango raise an eyebrow. "Umm…you're not going through that hippy faze again, are you?"

Kagome pushed her friend as they turned a corner in the hallway. "No! I just thinking how am I gonna show this company my talent when all I do is shovel papers and get coffee."

Sango put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Hey now, Gome' you are _the _only person I know that can make 3 outfits with amazing makeup looks in exactly 5 minutes tops,"

Kagome smiled as Sango went on. "So don't worry about not getting recognize because it _is_ going to happen."

"Thanks Sango."

"Hey it's what I do."

They both grinned at each other madly. "AYASHI! HIGURASHI!"

Both women whipped there head to see a very short women with a stylish bob walking towards them with a huge scowl on her face. They gulped, terrified. "E-Edna,"

Edna jumped and hit them on the side of their head with her stick. "The hell have you been?! I have paper work that has to be sent across the building, and you two idiots are here _talking._ You are trying to sabotage the company!"

Kagome gulped. "N-No Edna I-I was late this morning and I ask Sango to pick me up. We would never try to sabotage the company this is my dream to work here."

"Yeah!" Sango added. Edna glared at them fiercely through her thick rimmed glasses but then she sighed heavily. "Ahh very well I guess I could forgive you Sango, being loyal I something we appreciate here at Devil Fantasy."

Both Sango and Kagome sighed in relieved.

"But you Higurashi," Edna pointed her ringed finger at Kagome. "I should have you put on probation for being late and costing your friend job!"

She turned around her short heels clicking against the marble floors. She turned her head over her shoulder. "You are on thin ice Higurashi! Better watch where you step."

"Ah….Aba…..Pro….Ice….Edna….Neeeeehh" This cannot be happening, Edna Mode was _The_ best fashion designer in the world and was the co-owner of Diable Fanstaise. She could literally break her career into little pieces and do a-little jig on it just for fun.

Being on her bad side was not an option.

"Kagome," Sango put both hands on her now hyperventilating friend. "Calm down you're not on probation no worries, okay."

Kagome nodded her head but her breathing was still shaky, during her little episode she came up with a simple but really late solution.

If she wasn't late waking up this morning, then she would've never gotten Edna made and almost put on probation. But it wasn't her fault it was the dumbass hanyou that keep her up last night…

"Inuyasha… you're fucking dead!" Kagome wiped out her phone sending everything but love to a certain man.

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the revolving door with a small scowl on his face. He had been call to the studio by his dumbass of a friend Miroku, canceling morning sex with Kagome and a good breakfast.

Man does he love her bacon.

_'Goddamn bastard, I'm going to kick his ass to Russia and back!'_

He kept walking till he was at the elevator, his irritation got even worse. The elevator seemed to be taking its sweet time today. Before he could destroy the button, the familiar 'ding' hit his puppy ears. He walked in to see two women-one blonde another brunette- whispering and giggle to themselves, the immediately stopped when they saw him lust all over their faces as he walked and stood silently beside them.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _'Stupid sluts. Never in my life would I fuck with them.'_

"Say Inuyasha." The horrible high pitched sound reached his sensitive ears.

"What." His bored reply.

The blonde smiled flirtatiously. "We were wondering if you were not doing anything this weekend if you wanted to _hang out_ with us at the Sphere."

"Why the hell would I do that?" He turned his head ever so slightly to look at them with irritation all over his face. _'The fuck is with this elevator?' _

"Well," the brunette started licking her lips. "Seeing as how stress you've been lately, we just wanted to help take it away."

Inuyasha stared at them before laughing causing a spark of hope to erupt in the stupid women. "If you really think I would want to fuck with you two sluts you must been smoking on something."

The women gasp and a soft 'ding' filled the small box. Inuyasha looked up to see that it was his floor. "I would oh so love to continue this charming conversation but it seems like I don't have the time to be around walking STDs."

He stepped forward onto his floor, the two women still gawking at him with wide eyes and open mouths. He smirked giving them a two-finger salute. "See ya."

It was really annoying how women think they can walk up to him and he will just screw them on the spot. He already had a wonderful creature in his life and he would be damned if the ignorance of others cost him his relationship.

Finally after a few minutes of walking he reach his studio, it wasn't big or grand like the ones you see on TV but in here he can make music into something out of this world. Dropping his bag on the small leather couch, he checked the levels on his sound board making sure that there were the same like he left them. Everything had to stay the same or else it wouldn't feel the same when he listened to his sound.

_All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking what the hell!_

Inuyasha picked up his phone and smirked as he read the text from Kagome.

**_My Wench: 12:26_**

**_IMM KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I SEE YOU! BECAUSE YOUR DEMON ASS WANNA HAVE SEX ALLLL NIGHT I WOKE UP LATE AND NOW EDNA'S MAD AT ME YOU FREAKING JACKASS! YOU BETTER KISS YOU EARS GOODBYE, ASS SOOON AS I SEE YOU, THEM EARS ARE GONNA BE IN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL! Dx_**

_'My God! Curse you Edna!'_ That little bob-headed bitch somehow gets Kagome mad at him for no reason. If anything it's Kagome's fault for being so sexy, he's just a guy that gets horny.

Inuyasha didn't reply just put the phone back in his pocket and went back to checking the board. "Yo Yasha!"

A man with black hair pulled back with a headband with violet and black eyes came into the room. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but still clasped his hand with his.

"Dude we were on fire last night! Don't even know how much profit we made!" Miroku exclaimed happily.

"So your dumbass cost me morning sex and a good breakfast all so you can boast about how much money 'we' made when your ass didn't even do a damn thing!" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku laughed nervously. "Umm...yes?"

Inuyasha punched him in the head. "Fucking idiot!"

"Hold the hell up," Miroku put his hands up in defense. "I didn't only called you up here for that,"

Inuyasha snorted "Oh really?"

"Yeah, Myoga wants us to produce a new singer-"

"Not doing it."

"Why not, it makes good money and you're good with helping people find their sound."

Inuyasha looked at him annoyed. "Look I'm not gonna waste my time with some wannabe that only wants to party, drink, and fuck all the time! It's just gonna be some pop techno shit-"

Miroku cut him off. "Which is _why_ you need to help them with the sound Yasha. She's gonna have to learn-"

"Oh it's a she," A dark eyebrow as raised. "Defiantly not helping the bitch now."

"Dude!" Miroku groaned out of frustration. "You worked with singers before wants the problem now?"

"They irritate the hell outta me. That a good enough reason." Inuyasha replied with a bored look on his face.

"No! Just listen to her." He pulled out a CD out of his pocket. It read 'Moon Princess Demo'. "You might actually like her."

Inuyasha reluctantly took the CD and stuffed it in his bag. "Whatever man. You still going to Nova tonight?"

Miroku grinned. "Hell yea! Get to see my sweet sexy girlfriend tonight."

Inuyasha laughed. "I don't think Sango can be put in the sweet section. Plus she aint even yours."

"Yet," Miroku said smartly. "It's only a matter of time before I break her down."

Shaking his head he walked out of the studio with his delusional friend. "That mind of yours is gonna fuck you up one day."

"Sure, that will only happen when Romney cares for that 47%" Laughing they entered the elevator.

* * *

Opening the door cautiously, Inuyasha walked in his loft apartment waiting for something to jump out. Even with his heighten senses that wench of his always seems to allude him. Throwing his bag in the closet he carefully watched out for a certain raven haired girl.

He will never admit this but the women is scary when she's angry.

"Kagome! You here?" He called out. He sniffed the air and was glad to find that she hasn't been in the apartment since this morning. Sighing in relief he started to walk to their bedroom and flopped on the bed.

"Hey babe, have a nice day."

His eyes snapped open and he turned to find Kagome looking- ok more like glaring at him.

"Uhhh," Inuyasha gulped. "Yeah, how's that Edna thing going on?"

"Ohh it was cool, I had so many runs going up and down those stairs I think that I lost 5 pounds. Oh! And one of the models spilled there coffee on me so I have freakin burns on my chest! And the best part I got to clean Edna' dog, Muffie, who hates me so I got bit in the ass at least 10 times." Kagome blue-gray eyes were blazing, today was the worst day ever and it was all the dog eared bastard that was trying to back away.

"Now Kagome just try to keep cool head ok." Inuyasha stammered, he backed away as Kagome moved towards him. "We all had our share of bad days and it just so happen that yours fucked you up royally."

"Ohh and you're the blame for it!" She tackled him causing both of them to fall to the floor. "I should kick your ass to hell for what you did!"

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and rolled so that Kagome could be on the bottom. "The fuck?! It takes two to tango Kagome and last time I checked you were the one begging for more!"

Kagome snorted. "Yeah but that didn't mean you had to follow! And why was last night the one time you choose to listen to me?"

"Because I was horny duh!"

"And why the hell did you have to take it out on me, huh? Why couldn't you take care of it yourself!?"

"Because you're too sexy for your own good!"

"Well excuse me!"

They didn't say anything….untiiil Inuyasha started laughing soon Kagome joined in with him.

Inuyasha laughter sided down. "Y-You know I love you right."

Kagome gave him a kiss. "Yeah I k-know."

And there ends a typical day of Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED/LOVED IT XD! Again so sorry about ****_No Me Without You_****, seriously I'm working on it and I don't want you all to be like 'Where the fuck is the chapter' so I give this to you as a gift ^-^.**

**Again this is pracitally a love story so and real-life love story out there come spread your love here in the comment section or PM me if you're having any type of love problems kay'.**

**OKaaayy its about that time :{D**

**Funny Moment:**

**I was expelled on pajama day at school…..Not my fault I sleep naked ;] –Teenage Moment**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE!**

**I know I''be been MIA but people summer is here and me and Joseph spent some time together on a school trip so now my passion is up and running! :)**

**Hope you all like-love the 2****nd**** chapter of ****_It's Love!_**

**R&R**

* * *

_It's Love_

_Being with them is like a breath of fresh air. Every moment you're in each other's you never want to leave. When you stare into their eye s you see both your souls dancing happily. Many people can't explain it, some call a just a feeling, but no…its love._

* * *

"MIROKU TOUCH ME AGAIN AND YOUR BALLS ARE GONNA END UP GLUED TO YOUR FOREHEAD!"

"But Sango, I was merely getting a string from your dress."

"YEAH RIGHT ASSHOLE!"

Sango smacked him and walked up further away from the group. Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha just shook his head at his dumbass friend.

"Dude I told your ass not to get the Knockout, it's too early for that shit." Inuyasha said bored.

Tonight his boss told him the Moon Princess was going to perform _conveniently_ at the Sphere after he told the old fart that he wouldn't listen to her demo. He wasn't going to go but Kagome, the kick-ass girlfriend she is, told him to go anyway.

"Bro, I'm j-just aliiiittle tipsy okay." Miroku said leaning back and forth.

Kagome reached into her purse and pulled out some leaves. They were able to calm the alcohol in him. "Miroku sniff this."

Miroku stared at the leaves for a good minute. "Why s-should I?"

"Because it will make you sober idiot!" Inuyasha was annoyed already, he didn't need drunk friend on his back tonight.

Kagome placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, calming him down. Once he back off she looked at Miroku. "You wanted to get Sango tonight right? You already know she doesn't like it when your drunk so sober up."

Understanding her words and sorta scared of Inuyasha cracking his fingers, Miroku took a big and was fine in seconds. "Thanks Gome'"

She smirked. "Just don't fuck up with her."

Miroku jogged up to Sango, they were about 8 minutes from the club walking so he was gonna to kiss ass much as as he can.

"He truly is a dumbass huh?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, walking behind her.

Kagome shrugged. "Nah he's just in love."

He nipped her ear with his fangs making her squeal. "Yeah whatever."

"So are you gonna tell me why you don't wanna hear the 'Moon Princess' chick?" Kagome looked up at him.

Inuyasha sighed. "I hate people that think that life is all about sex, partying, and getting drunk. It even more retarded when they bring music into it!"

"Isn't that want we're doing right now?" She asked smartly.

_'Welll yeah but it isn't cool when other people do it. _'

"Shut up wench."

"Just have a good time tonight okay." She paused. "And _acutally_ listen to the chick, from what I heard from Myoga she has talent."

He growled a little annoyed that that old bag keep talking to his girlfriend. "Stop talking to that old man, you know he only likes you for your blood."

"Jealous much?"

Inuyasha didn't answer only kissed her cheek before walking in the club with his and her hands laced together.

**(A/N: I couldn't put their outfits in this section so I'll just give it to you guys here okay.**

**Inuyasha: A dark green long sleeved muscle shirt with black baggy jeans and black high tops.**

**Kagome: A backless blue halter top dress with a short leather jacket with black ankle boots. Makeup: Winged eyeliner with sliver eye shadow and natural color lipstick. Hair: High ponytail.**

**Sango: A Strapless purple dress and white stilettos. Makeup: Dark eyeliner with grey eye shadow Hair: Down with slight curls**

**Miroku: A short sleeved white Hollister shirt with blue jeans and black high top vans. **

* * *

_Rompe, rompe, rompe! (Bien guilla'o!)_

_Rompe, rompe, rompe! (Ese cuerpo ella lo!)_

_Rompe, rompe, rompe! (Bien guilla'o!) (Are you ready?)_

_Rompe, rompe, rompe! (Break it down!)_

_Rompe, rompe, rompe! (The way she moves ella lo!)_

_Rompe, rompe, rompe! (Break it down!)_

_(Let's go!)_

_My boo no se limita a la hora de romper su pum-pum_

_Con curvas más calientes que el sur_

_Right thru, enséñame si tienes la actitud, mami_

_Dale, go!,Dale, go!,Dale, go-go!_

_Tiempo; llego el momento, baby, de perder el control_

_Trabájame ese cuerpo mas que un shot de Winstrong_

_Sube ese temperamento, dame movimiento_

_Lento, lento, y ella lo..._

The music was loud and the club was literally jumping. The dance floor was filled with 20-something year olds dancing and grinding on each other, just having a good time. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had gone into the VIP section, it was balcony scene and basically everything was in neon.

They all sat down in a blue neon booth, Kagome raised a hand and called for a waiter.

"Thank god that it didn't take us long to get here," Sango expressed. "Last time it took me and Kagome 2 hours to get in!"

"Maybe cause you beat the guards girlfriend because she called you a whore." Kagome laughed watching Sango turned red.

"Fucking bitch, she was the one grinding on the pole and like 5 other guys."

"If you happen to see her can you point her out for me?" Miroku face was slammed into the tabled 3.2 seconds later.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Horny idiot."

A guy dressed in a penguin suit walked up to the table with his head down, focused on the touchscreen device he had in his hand.

"Hey guys what can I get you?"

"Ummm 2 Carson and 3 Bud lights."

He looked up and started right at Kagome, immediately everyone could see the lust on his face. "Is there anything _else_ I can get you?"

Oh fuck that.

"Hey dipshit!" Inuyasha growled viciously. "Unless you want a very important part of your body ripped off I suggest you get the fuck outta here!"

To fucking think that this punk is actually hitting on his wench! This is why he would like here to start dressing like a bum, so nobody can see how freakin beautiful she is.

The guy scrambled out of there fumbling over his feet. Miroku chuckled. "Inuyasha I see you've taken care of that jealousy thing."

Inuyasha sucked his teeth. "Shut the hell up Houshi!"

"I thought that guy was gonna piss his pants. You really scared him dude!" Sango added in.

He crossed his arms grumbling. "Motherfucker had the audacity to hit on my wench..."

Kagome leaned against him. "Leave him alone you guys; I think cute how he gets all huffy over me."

Inuyasha glared at her, but playfully. "I aint cute, sexy and unresistable, but not cute."

Kagome rolled her eyes as their friends laughed. "Such a cocky dog."

XoX

_'We've been here for over 4 hour where the hell is this bitch?!' _ It was damn near 3 in the morning and Inuyasha was getting irritated to the point where he was to go home early tonight.

"Fucking ridiculous…"

"Grumbling is a bad habit you know."

He turned his head and there stood a decent looking woman, nice figure, black hair that read her lower back, and nearly black eyes.

"What's it to you?" He didn't mean…..ok scratch that he did.

"Just starting a convo with a lonely guy." She had a small conniving smile on her face.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Well I'm not gonna finish it." There now the woman would leave and he can continue being pissed.

The woman giggled. "Wow someone must've really pissed you off. Tell me was it a women?"

"Its none of your goddamn business! Why the hell are you even here?"

"You're not a crack in my mirror." With that she left a very confused hanyou. _'The fuck does that mean?'_

Out of nowhere Miroku slung her arm around his shoulders. "Hey man! Who was that, she's on the sexy side huh?"

"Shuddap ya pervert. Where Sango and Kagome I ready to go."

"Dude! We just got here and plus we need to check out that princess chick!"

Why did Miroku always have to be a pain in the ass, why? "Look I've waited long enough of the bitch, if she aint gonna show that her own damn fa-"

_We've Been Here Before, I'm Done Losin' Hope_

_Of All The Bad Boys, You're Badder Then Most_

_And I Couldn't See All Your Flaws Below Your Charms_

_And You Cannot See All My Scars, Your Love Has Caused_

Both human and hanyou turned to see the light set one the small stage in the club. Dead center was the same woman that had been talking Inuyasha.

_'Don't fucking tell me that Moon Princess.'_

"Hey I think that's her." Miroku stated dumbly. Inuyasha shook his head. _'Idiot.'_

_See I Will Get Over Yooouuu_

_You're Not The Man I Once Kneeewww_

_You've Taken The Best Of Me_

_Left Me With Nothing New_

_See I Will Get Over Yooouuu_

_I'm Takin' That Chance, And I'm Breakin' Free_

_You've Hid Me Away, Now I Can't Find Me_

_And I Couldn't See All Your Flaws Below Your Charms_

_And You Cannot See All My Scars, Your Love Has Cause_

Inuyasha listened her voice and the music, those where the key points if you were trying to work with him. Like he said a million times before, it isn't about how you look or how many people follow you online or all the electronic works in the back music. For him you have to be real and true to yourself.

_ See I Will Get Over Yooouuu_

_You're Not The Man I Once Kneeewww_

_You've Taken The Best Of Me_

_Left Me With Nothing New_

_See I Will Get Over Yooouuu_

_I Cut, These Ties, We Say, Goodbyes_

_To Love, You Not, Would Be, A Lie_

_Now Go, And Find, Ano-Ther Mind_

_To Stain, The Way, That You Did To Mine_

_That You Did To Mine_

_That You Did To Mine_

_That You Did To Mine_

_That You Did To Mine_

"How is she?" Kagome slipped her hands around his waist.

"She's got a decent voice."

_'He's always so hard headed.' _Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha…"

He looked at her. "What? I said she was decent."

_ See I Will Get Over Yooouuu_

_You're Not The Man I Once Kneeewww_

_You've Taken The Best Of Me_

_Left Me With Nothing New_

_See I Will Get Over Yooouuu_

"Are you gonna go talk to her?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Oh so you want me to talk to her now? Wow Kagome since when did you actually _want _me talking to other women."

"Shut up," She glared at him but playfully. "She may not be all that great but she has potential." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she has always had a great sense about a person even if they were a complete stranger. So he'll take a chance on this 'Moon Princess'

"Alright fine, but if you're wrong and she's just some dumbass wannabe you have to give me all my ramen back."

"Ugh, fine! That stuff is gonna get you sick ya know."

He gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "And you gonna be there to take care of me."

XoX

Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the VIP section to find a very drunk Sango leaning on Miroku.

"You l-liar I saw y-you…kissing her! Y-You su-uch a horny b-bastard-"

"Sango please just sit down, you're not in the right state of mind."

"No! YOU'RE NO-OT I-ON THE RIGHT M-MIND!"

Kagome slapped her forehead. "Good lord.."

"How can she hate drunks when she's a drunk herself." Inuyasha asked. Sango tried to get out of Miroku's grasp by trying to climb over the balcony.

"I WANT TO RIDE ON A FLYING CAT!"

Miroku grabbed her waist. "Kagome! Do you have any more of those leaves?"

"Ummmm no-"

"The hell you mean no! Your brought more didn't you?!" A heel came close to his face.

Kagome scratch the back of her head. " Hehe….Well I didn't want a hangover tomorrow so…..I used them of myself."

"Any people call you selfless." Inuyasha grumbled.

She glared at her boyfriend. "Hey! I am selfless, I just hate hangovers."

"Ummm little help here!" Miroku referred to the woman that was trying to climb of a balcony.

Inuyasha help pull Sango over and sat her down, Miroku took down a shot then sighed out of relief. "Does alcohol give Sango super strength?"

Kagome giggled. "Yeah lets just let you believe that."

"Miroku." Inuyasha called. "What'd you think?"

"She needs a little polish here and there but she's got potential." Miroku said with all seriousness.

Kagome smirked at them both. "Told you."

Inuyasha ignored her. "She needs a lot of work on her lyrics, too cliché."

"Which is why there is always room for corrections."

Her eyes were red as a rose, her hair was tied into a tight bun, and her blood red lips held a sly smile. She walked towards them as if she ruled over them.

Miroku stood up next to Inuyasha. "And who are you?" He asked.

"Kagura Kaze, manager of Kaguya Mizuki soon to be musical sensation." She held out her hand.

Inuyasha didn't shake it. "We'll see." Oh he didn't like her.

"Yes we shall," Kagura smirked. "Allow me to introduce to you both to Kagura."

Kaguya moved from behind her team, when she saw Inuyasha her eyes flashed. "Nice to see you again."

"Hmm."

Kagome looked at him. "You've met?"

"At the bar." He answered. Kaguya's smile changed into a frown. " And who are you? A groupie?" Oh no she didn't.

"T-The fuck did that bitch say!" Sango boasted, Miroku slapped his hand over her mouth. "Excuse her please…..Sango sshh!"

"No I'm his girlfriend, keep that in mind _if _you're working with him." Inuyasha having been in this situation already (**give or take a few times**) he quickly removed Kagome from Kaguya's presence.

"Look come by my studio on Sunday, we'll work then and there ok." Inuyasha passed a card to Kagura and then literally pushed Kagome out of the club with a cursing Sango and struggling Miroku behind him.

* * *

He plopped down onto the bed. "Well that was something."

"Mhmm." Throwing her jacket on the bed she walked into the bathroom. "Never knew I looked like a groupie."

Good God. "Kagome-"

"Ya know what's funny…I didn't hear you say anything when she was giving you googley eyes."

"Kag-"

"And even when that bitch called me a fucking groupie you didn't say anything!"

Inuyasha got up from the bed and turned her around. "Look at me." She didn't. "Kagome look at me."

Finally she did. "Look we've been in this for years and do you seriously think I'm gonna let some techno hyped girl come between us."

Kagome chocked on a sob. "No."

He gave her lips a chaste kiss. "So don't worry about it okay babe."

"Okay." She smiled. "You know I love you right."

"Well duh!" He moved out of the way of the thrown towel. "Love you too."

* * *

**And there another fluff moment of Inuyasha and Kagome. But Kaguya's being alittle thing there huh? Hehe this is only the beginning people ;)**

**Joped you like/love this chapter and please Review!**

**:)**


End file.
